Duo
by Paula Lirio
Summary: Draco tem dois dias de vida e Harry precisa segurar a própria dor para fazer desses dois dias os melhores da vida de Draco. Morte de personagem. Slash!


**Título:** Duo  
**Autor:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta:** Ivinne  
**Classificação:** R (por sangue)  
**Nº palavras:** 5.106  
**Par/Personagem:** Harry/Draco  
**Resumo:** Draco tem dois dias de vida e Harry precisa segurar a própria dor para fazer desses dois dias os melhores da vida de Draco.  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagens citados nessa fanfiction pertencem a J.K. Rowling.  
**Avisos: DEATHFIC! ** Um personagem morre. E se você leu o resumo, deve ter notado que não é exatamente uma fic feliz. ANGST!! E um pouco de drama.  
**Nota:** Trecho da música _Encontro das Águas_ - Jorge Vercilo.  
**Resposta ao desafio 235 do PSF Tournament: **Personagem A tem dois dias de vida. Personagem B resolve fazer desses dois dias os melhores da vida de A. Precisa ser deathfic.

* * *

**Duo**

_Qual de nós foi buscar o que já viu partir, quis gritar, mas segurou a voz,  
Quis chorar, mas conseguiu sorrir?_

Harry sentiu os olhos arderem, as lágrimas pesadas molhando seu rosto. A voz do medibruxo ecoa em sua cabeça. _Mais dois dias no máximo..._ Há muita coisa que Harry queria dizer. Ele queria pedir perdão por tudo o que fez, por todas as palavras rudes dos dias de briga. Queria repetir os melhores momentos e dizer que não sabe viver sem Draco. E ele só tinha dois dias. Draco só viveria por mais dois dias e Harry tinha certeza que morreria também.

Draco dormia quieto na cama. Sua pele pálida contrastando com os círculos escuros debaixo dos olhos. Harry observava atentamente o peito de Draco subir e descer enquanto ele respirava. Ele ainda respirava. Ele respirava. Harry encostou a orelha no peito de Draco, para ter certeza que seu coração ainda batia.

- O que você está fazendo? – Draco perguntou, a voz fraca e seca, como se as cordas vocais estivessem cansadas e lentamente se transformassem em cinzas.

Harry não teve coragem de levantar a cabeça.

- Eu ainda estou vivo, Potter. – Draco disse, soando levemente sarcástico. – Ainda está batendo, não está? Ou já virei fantasma?

- Draco... – Harry pensou em pedir para Draco parar de brincar, mas sabia que era a maneira dele de lidar com o que vai acontecer. Fingindo que não se importa. Dizendo que Malfoys não temem a morte e rindo da fraqueza de Harry. – Ainda não é fantasma. – ele finalmente disse, a voz fraca ao tentar segurar o choro.

- Você é patético. – Draco respondeu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Harry. – Provavelmente a pessoa mais patética que já conheci na minha vida.

- Não é verdade. – Harry disse, fechando os olhos, tentando parar as lágrimas antes que Draco possa senti-las molhando os lençóis. – Lembra daquele cara na loja de penas? O que achou que você ia se interessar pelo peito cabeludo e pelo bigode pintado dele?

Draco riu. Não tão alto quanto costumava antigamente, mas alto o suficiente para assegurar Harry de que ele ainda estava vivo.

- Certo. – Draco falou. – Você está em segundo lugar. Mas só porque você não usa bigode.

- Obrigado. – Harry disse, finalmente levantando a cabeça do peito de Draco. – O que você quer hoje? – perguntou, beijando de leve a boca de Draco e disfarçadamente limpando as lágrimas do próprio rosto. – Quer comer alguma coisa especial?

- Eu quero comer o fígado daquela enfermeira. – Draco respondeu, a voz cheia de raiva. – Aquela que achou uma boa idéia tirar a minha temperatura como se eu fosse um bebê.

Harry riu.

- Foi idéia do médico, Draco.

- Então me dá o fígado dele também. Com tomates. – Draco disse, dessa vez mais calmo. E depois de um tempo, suspirou ao dizer, – Harry... Eu quero ir pra casa.

Por um momento, Harry pensou em protestar. Dizer que Draco poderia viver mais com a ajuda dos medibruxos e das poções, mas no fundo ele sabia que não ia dar em nada. No fundo, ele sabia exatamente o que Draco estava dizendo... Ele não queria morrer no hospital, numa cama que não era dele, rodeado de gente que ele não conhecia e que tirava sua temperatura com ajuda de poções lubrificantes. Ele preferia morrer em casa.

Harry chamou a enfermeira e pediu para levar Draco pra casa. Ao contrário do que Harry imaginou, ela não protestou. Voltou alguns minutos depois com uma papelada para Harry assinar.

- Vou tirar a temperatura dele e aí você poderá levá-lo pra casa. – ela disse, um sorriso suave no rosto.

- Quê? – Draco exclamou da cama. – Pra que você quer tirar minha temperatura?

- Para ter certeza que o senhor está forte, Sr. Malfoy. – A enfermeira respondeu e tirou do bolso um termômetro de madeira.

Harry riu da expressão de profundo horror na cara de Draco, saiu do quarto para assinar a papelada e aproveitar para se recompor.

Quando voltou, Draco estava vestido e sentado na cama, a varinha na mão, olhando furiosamente para a enfermeira.

- Draco, ela só estava fazendo o trabalho dela. – Harry disse, dando a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar.

- Ela estava me molestando, isso sim. – Draco murmurou, apoiando-se em Harry para andar.

* * *

Quando chegaram em casa, Draco sentou na poltrona mais próxima da lareira e Harry se ocupou de colocar as coisas de Draco no quarto e fazer o chá. Ele corria pela casa, apressado, para não deixar Draco sozinho por muito tempo. Para ter certeza de que estaria do lado dele quando a morte chegasse e ele pudesse impedir. Ele precisava impedir.

Quando Harry voltou, uma bandeja de chá equilibrada em uma mão e uma coberta grossa na outra, Draco estava cochilando na poltrona. Os pés soltos esticados e tão tortos que, por um segundo, Harry imaginou que Draco estava sentindo dor por estar naquela posição estranha. Mas, enquanto colocava a bandeja na mesa de centro, ocorreu-lhe que, talvez, Draco nem estivesse notando. Talvez Draco não estivesse sentindo mais as pernas.

Colocou a coberta por cima de Draco e beijou sua testa. Draco abriu os olhos e encarou Harry por um momento, como se pensasse em alguma coisa sarcástica e insultante para falar, só para não perder o hábito. Então arregalou os olhos e olhou para as próprias pernas. Harry sentiu como se seu coração afundasse no peito. Quando Draco olhou para Harry mais uma vez, foi com um sorriso falso no rosto que disse:

- Não sinto minhas pernas, Potter. – E sua voz soava tão angustiada e seca que não havia como fingir que não se importava.

Harry não disse nada. Caminhou até a escrivaninha no canto da sala e mergulhou a pena na tinta.

- Não mande chamar Scorpius. – Draco disse, num tom mais sério. – Não quero que ele me veja nesse estado deplorável.

- Draco, ele me pediu para avisar assim que você... – Harry começou, mas não sabia como continuar.

- Você pode mandar chamá-lo quando eu estiver morto. – Draco respondeu, tentando sentar direito na poltrona.

- Mas, Draco, ele tem o direito...

- Porra, Potter! – Draco exclamou tão alto que precisou tossir um pouco antes de continuar, dessa vez mais baixo. – Eu não quero que a última memória dele de mim seja assim. Com essas pernas inúteis, com essa cara de doente.

Harry colocou a pena de volta no lugar e encostou na escrivaninha, esfregando o rosto com as mãos. Queria dizer que qualquer filho daria qualquer coisa para ter a oportunidade de se despedir dos pais que já se foram. Mas decidiu não dizer nada.

Draco suspirou e então disse:

- Não podemos trepar, mas podemos aproveitar esses dias. Você pode dançar pelado para mim. – Sorriu. – Use apenas aquele cachecol cor-de-rosa que Dilua te deu de presente de aniversário.

E Harry riu alto antes de voltar para perto de Draco e servir o chá.

* * *

Harry acariciava a coxa de Draco distraidamente, enquanto descansavam. Draco ajeitou as cobertas por cima de suas pernas. Sabia que estavam apoiadas nas pernas de Harry apenas porque podia ver, mas não sentia absolutamente nada da coxa para baixo.

Draco não queria descansar, queria fazer alguma coisa, curtir seus últimos dias, mas se sentia cansado como se estivesse acordado há dias. Fechou os olhos e quase caiu de susto quando Harry lhe deu uma sacudida leve.

- Quer me matar do coração, Potter? – Draco reclamou e então olhou em volta, a bandeja com as xícaras de chá não estavam mais na mesinha e suas pernas não estavam mais apoiadas nas de Harry. – Uau, eu cochilei?

- Tem meia hora, mais ou menos. – Harry sorriu, sentando ao lado de Draco no sofá e colocando a coberta por cima de suas pernas também. – Achei que preferiria ir pra cama.

- Não. – Draco respondeu, esfregando os olhos. – Eu prefiro fazer sexo.

Demorou um segundo para Harry se recompor da surpresa.

- O quê?

- Sexo. Você sabe como é. Você entra e sai de dentro de mim várias vezes até estarmos satisfeitos. – Draco disse num tom levemente ranzinza. – Ou já esqueceu o que é?

- É só que, bem, fiquei surpreso.

- É. Quanto tempo tem que não fazemos sexo? Nem consigo lembrar...

- Um mês, três dias, duas horas e 42 minutos. – Harry falou, consultando o relógio.

Draco riu por um momento antes de dizer:

- Acho que suas mãos devem estar cansadas de brincar de cinco a um.

Harry sentiu que era a forma de Draco de pedir desculpas e suspirou.

- Não se preocupe. Gosto de me conhecer melhor. – disse – Mas, Draco, você não está em condições de...

- Trepar? – Draco completou, quase delicadamente. – Com a poção que o Doutor Cruel me deu, tenho dois dias saudáveis, lembra? Ele falou que eu poderia perder a sensação nas pernas, mas fora isso estou bem! E não quero que meus últimos dias vivo...

- Draco, por favor. – Harry tentou interromper, mas foi completamente ignorado.

- ...que meus últimos dias vivo seja deitado tomando sopinha e chá, fingindo que estou dormindo pra você poder respirar um pouco e chorar quando não estou vendo! Merda, Potter! – Draco respirou fundo antes de continuar. – E eu não quero brigar hoje, tá? Eu sobrevivo, você não é tão selvagem assim na cama.

Harry sorriu.

* * *

Harry ficou olhando para o teto por um tempo, ouvindo a respiração lenta de Draco ao seu lado. Não conseguia parar de pensar em como seria sua vida sem Draco. Nem sequer conseguia imaginar dormir sem Draco puxando as cobertas só para ele. Demoraram mais de 25 anos para se acertarem e finalmente ficarem juntos e depois de cinco anos de casados, esse seria o resultado. Harry sentia-se vazio e ligeiramente louco. Como se a vida fosse uma grande piada e ele fosse a vítima de uma das situações mais ridículas que a vida podia inventar.

Draco tinha dois dias. Dois dias de vida e Harry não conseguia pensar no que fazer, como fazer Draco sobreviver. Sua imaginação divagava entre vira-tempos, poções de magia negra e até horcruxes. Virou-se para olhar Draco e se surpreendeu ao notar como ele parecia relaxado, calmo. E então Harry entendeu que, talvez, Draco já estivesse resignado, preparado para morrer. Que talvez a última coisa que Draco queria era ver Harry enlouquecer procurando maneiras absurdas de segurá-lo onde ele não pertencia mais.

Levantou da cama silenciosamente, esfregou os olhos e colocou os óculos. Vestiu o primeiro roupão que apareceu na frente e, tomando cuidado para não acordar Draco, correu para a sala. Pegou um papel e uma pena e começou a escrever furiosamente, seu coração acelerado, dividido entre a excitação e a coragem.

* * *

Hermione pegou a lista na mão de Harry e levantou uma sobrancelha, como uma maneira silenciosa de chamar Harry de louco.

- Bem... – Harry disse, esfregando a mão no cabelo. – Ele vai gostar. Quero fazer isso por ele, mas não posso deixar ele sozinho para arranjar essas coisas. E eu quero que esses... esses últimos dias dele sejam felizes. Quero que ele... vá em paz. – Suspirou e fechou os olhos com força, assegurando-se de que não choraria de novo. Estava se sentindo um verdadeiro Cho Chang. – Quero ele feliz.

Ron arregalou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

- Eu não posso demorar. – Harry continuou. – Não quero deixar ele sozinho...

- Pode deixar, cara. – Ron finalmente disse, pegando a lista na mão de Hermione. – Pode deixar conosco. Vamos arranjar isso agora mesmo.

- Obrigado. Eu preciso ir logo, antes que ele acorde e note que não estou por perto.

- Harry... – Hermione chamou, quando Harry pegou um punhado de Pó de Flu. – Como ele está?

- Ele está bem. Quero dizer, ele não está sentindo as pernas, mas o médico disse que isso poderia acontecer. – Harry disse, esfregando o rosto com a mão livre. – O médico deu aquela poção para ele essa madrugada. Duo.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, já cheios de lágrimas, antes de abraçar Harry.

- Que poção é essa? – Ron perguntou.

- Duo. – Hermione respondeu, finalmente soltando Harry. – Os pacientes que têm minutos de vida, mas estão completamente cientes e relativamente bem, tomam essa poção, Duo, que engana o sistema imunológico e o cérebro. O paciente vive dois dias antes de...

- Morrer. – Harry completou.

Ron abriu e fechou a boca por um momento, completamente impressionado e chocado, antes de abraçar Harry também. Os três ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos e Harry se sentiu aliviado por nenhum dos dois tentar consola-lo. Ele jogou o Pó de Flu na lareira e se despediu dos amigos antes de voltar para casa.

* * *

Harry tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para a poltrona favorita de Draco. A encolheu até que ela fosse apenas grande o suficiente para Draco sentar confortavelmente. Conjurou rodinhas na cadeira e a arrastou para o quarto, onde Draco parecia ter acabado de acordar.

- Certo. – Harry disse. – Você vai tomar um banho, vestir uma roupa mais legal e vamos almoçar no seu restaurante favorito hoje. Eu fiz reservas.

- Você vai me levar para almoçar no La Foule? Você? – Draco brincou, sentando confortavelmente em sua poltrona reciclada. – Você que acha que aquelas são as menores porções de comida do mundo?

- Mas são as menores porções de comida do mundo, Draco.

- Você diz isso porque não tem um pingo de classe. Ou berço. Ou cultura. Ou paladar...

* * *

Draco jamais admitiria, mas estava impressionado. Harry havia reservado todas as mesas do restaurante. Foram tratados como príncipes e Harry quase não fez careta ao comer a salada de polvo grelhado com abacaxi que era a favorita de Draco. Também não fingiu vomitar com o salmão com anchovas.

Harry estava pedindo a conta quando aconteceu: o nariz de Draco começou a sangrar. Vermelho manchando seu rosto pálido e suas vestes. Até a mesa tinha pequenas poças de sangue. Harry levantou apressado, um guardanapo na mão, tentando estancar o sangue. Draco parecia simplesmente irritado, enquanto Harry estava quase em pânico, murmurando coisas sobre horas e tempo. Mas antes que Harry começasse a hiperventilar, o sangue parou de escorrer.

- Você está bem? – Harry perguntou, limpando o sangue no pescoço de Draco.

- Estou. Pára com isso, Potter! – Draco exclamou, mais alto do que esperava e pegou o pano na mão de Harry. – Ótimo. Estou ótimo!

- Draco... Acho melhor te levar de volta para o hospital. – Harry disse, a voz baixa e rouca.

- Não.

- Draco, por favor, seu nariz...

- Meu nariz parou de sangrar! – Draco interrompeu. – Eu estou bem! Não quero voltar para o hospital! Não vou voltar para o hospital!

- Está bem! Vamos trocar essas suas roupas, não quero dar às pessoas mais motivos para pensarem que você mata cachorrinhos para o café da manhã. – Harry brincou. – Suas vestes cheias de sangue vão assustar o pessoal do teatro.

- Teatro? – Draco sorriu. – Vamos ao teatro? Ah, Potter. Não vamos ver nada com piadas de flatulência, né? Só você e Weasley que acham graça daquilo.

- Não. – Harry riu. – Vamos a uma peça terrivelmente chata e longa. Do jeito que você gosta.

- Se você pegar no sono durante a peça, juro que te mato.

- Sei...

* * *

Eles assistiram a uma peça apresentada apenas para eles. Draco parecia muito feliz e acompanhou parte das músicas já conhecidas por ele. Para Harry, aquela peça era um drama sem fim. Começava com um homem que perdia a esposa numa aposta e acabava com aquele mesmo homem perdendo todo o dinheiro para a esposa. Draco achava que era poesia e beleza numa estória profunda. Harry preferiu não dizer que era drama e gente esquisita usando muita maquiagem.

Saíram do teatro, Draco explicava como funcionava a produção de obras teatrais e parecia realmente fascinado. Harry sentia o estômago revirar, não conseguia parar de pensar que aquela seria a última vez que Draco assistiria a uma peça. Sentiu os olhos encherem d'água ao pensar que aquela poderia ser a última vez que Draco saía de casa, a última vez que via a rua, sentiria o vento no rosto.

Draco olhou para Harry e sorriu, notando as lágrimas nos olhos dele.

- Você é tão estúpido. – falou.

- O que? Eu não disse nada.

- Não, mas está com essa cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Não é nada. – Harry murmurou, enxugando os olhos.

- Não dá pra ficar o tempo todo pensando que vou morrer, que é a última vez que vou fazer seja lá o que eu estiver fazendo.

- É só que... não é justo!

- A vida não é justa. Dumbledore deu pontos à Grinfinória mesmo quando a Sonserina havia ganhado. Aquilo não foi justo.

- Você nunca vai esquecer isso, não é? – Harry riu. – Se passaram 25 anos.

- Não. Foi injusto!

- Vamos. – disse, ainda rindo. – Tenho uma nova surpresa.

* * *

Harry levou Draco para voar. Sentaram na mesma vassoura, Draco segurando firme em Harry, enquanto Harry guiava a vassoura. Fizeram piruetas e voaram até o frio ficar tão forte que mal podiam sentir as mãos. Draco parecia profundamente feliz e, mesmo com seu cabelo bagunçado e apontando para todos os lados, passou o caminho de volta para casa sorrindo. Quando desceram da vassoura, Harry colocou Draco na cadeira e Draco o segurou pela nuca e o beijou de maneira tão profunda e agradecida, que Harry precisou de um momento para se situar no universo depois.

Quando voltaram para casa, Draco foi direto para o quarto cochilar um pouco e Harry aproveitou o tempo para abrir a lareira para que Ron e Hermione trouxessem o que ele havia pedido.

* * *

Draco acordou sentindo alguma coisa molhada tocar seu pescoço. Seu primeiro pensamento foi que Harry estava fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto e Draco pensou seriamente em lançar um Avada Kedavra no pau dele. Então olhou para o lado e notou que a fronha branca de seu travesseiro estava cheia de manchas vermelhas. Sentou na cama, assustado e passou a mão pelo rosto, procurando o sangue. Depois de segundos de pânico, notou que o sangue saía de sua orelha. Sentia como se não conseguisse respirar. Não sabia se chamava Harry ou esperava o sangue parar de derramar e limpava tudo sozinho.

Com algum esforço, sentou de volta na poltrona e foi para o banheiro, onde tratou de limpar o sangue e tirar a camisa. Sua cabeça rodava, cheia de palavrões. Só conseguia pensar em como Harry reagiria ao ver mais sangue.

Se Harry entrasse em pânico, estaria tudo perdido. Se Harry visse o sangue, mandaria Draco de volta para o hospital e ele morreria rodeado de desconhecidos e doentes.

Depois de alguns minutos, o sangue parou de derramar e Draco decidiu lavar o rosto e o pescoço de qualquer traço de sangue. Voltou para o quarto e trocou a fronha.

Aquele pouco esforço deixara Draco sem fôlego e ele precisou de alguns minutos para se livrar do pânico.

Por que é que ele não podia morrer sem drama? Sem sangue? Por que é que não podia morrer com seu orgulho intacto?

* * *

Quando Draco voltou para a sala, não parecia descansado, parecia mais exausto do que antes e até mais assustado. Mas sua expressão mudou assim que viu o que Harry fizera.

- Que diabos é isso, Potter? – Draco perguntou, arregalando os olhos e obviamente fingindo desinteresse.

- É a noite de dar Uma Segunda Chance Ao Mundo Trouxa! – Harry respondeu sorrindo.

- Sabia que esse dia chegaria... – Draco comentou, olhando com cara feia para a televisão gigante no meio da sala. – O dia em que você exageraria na bebida e me confundiria com outra pessoa.

- Você vai gostar. – Harry riu. – Temos comida pra comer na frente da tv. Sorvete, pizza, comida chinesa, mexicana, batata frita e aquela coisa indiana que você gostou daquela vez.

- Frango Tikka Masala?

- Isso. Mas só se for pra comer na frente da tv!

Draco suspirou e pegou a caixa com o nome do restaurante indiano e colocou no colo.

- O que vamos assistir? – perguntou, abrindo a caixa e roubando o garfo da mão de Harry. – "O Dono dos Anéis" de novo? Aquele mago não engana ninguém, cajados não são varinhas...

- "Senhor dos Anéis", Draco. – Harry corrigiu, colocando a enorme quantidade de comida comprada em cima da mesinha de centro. – Vamos assistir clássicos que acho que você vai gostar. E alguns filmes de ação.

- Nada de mulher chorona, por favor. – Draco disse, acomodando-se ao lado de Harry no sofá, sem largar o frango. – As mulheres trouxas são idiotas.

Draco jamais admitiria, mas Harry sabia que ele estava se divertindo muito. Ele gostou de "...E O Vento Levou" e "Casablanca", mas seu filme favorito da noite fora "O Poderoso Chefão". Harry não sabia se ria ou se assustava, mas Draco adorava as cenas mais cruéis do filme e nem sequer arregalou os olhos com a cena da cabeça do cavalo. No final das contas, Harry tinha certeza que Draco gostara mais de "Hair". Talvez porque assistira enquanto tomava o melhor sorvete de menta do mundo, mas Harry sabia que era mesmo por causa das músicas. Harry nunca tinha visto Draco tão feliz e tão calmo, nem mesmo reclamara ao tomar o sorvete mais azedo do mundo.

Estava amanhecendo quando Draco pegou no sono, seu pijama sujo de sorvete e queijo. Harry levou Draco para a cama e deitou do seu lado. Enquanto Draco dormia, Harry mantinha os olhos no relógio, sentindo-se mais perdido cada vez que o ponteiro dos segundos se movia. Depois de duas horas, Harry precisou correr para o banheiro e vomitar. Estava tão horrorizado que suas mãos pareciam ter perdido o controle e não paravam de tremer.

Sentou no chão do banheiro e ocupou suas mãos puxando seu próprio cabelo. Depois de minutos, escovou os dentes e voltou para o quarto, onde Draco estava no escuro, sentado na cama, olhando para a porta do banheiro.

- Quero falar com você. – disse.

- Você está bem? – Harry perguntou, correndo para a cama e colocando a mão na testa de Draco. – Não está com febre, está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Estou bem, Potter. – Draco disse, tirando a mão de Harry de sua testa. – Eu preciso que você não entre em pânico hoje. Preciso que você entenda que hoje vai ser pior.

- Draco... – Harry murmurou, mas não parecia ter nada mais para dizer. Sentou ao lado dele na cama.

- Hoje vai ser muito pior e eu preciso que você não faça drama. Eu vou sangrar e vou passar mal e vou sentir dor. – Ele continuou. – Preciso que você me prometa que não vai querer me levar de volta para o hospital e que não vai chamar Scorpius em hipótese alguma.

- Ele merece te ver. Ele merece estar ao lado do pai.

- A última vez que vi meu pai, ele estava morrendo disso também. Minha mãe mandou me chamar quando viu que não tinha mais jeito. – Draco sussurrou, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Harry. – Eu não quero que Scorpius lembre de mim como lembro do meu pai. Não quero que a última vez que ele me veja vivo seja sangrando e vomitando. Não quero que a memória fique presa na mente dele, cortando todas as outras. Eu não consigo lembrar de meu pai de outra maneira que não seja morrendo. Quero que ele lembre de mim com orgulho.

- Ele não vai sentir pena de você. Ele te ama, você é o pai dele. – Harry disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo de Draco. – Você não faz idéia das coisas que eu seria capaz de fazer para poder me despedir de meus pais.

- Eu sei. Mas...

- Mas é diferente. – Harry disse. E ele sabia que era diferente, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar em Scorpius em Hogwarts, imaginando que, a qualquer momento, alguém apareceria com a notícia da morte de Draco. – Eu prometo.

Draco decidiu mudar de assunto e começou a perguntar sobre qualquer coisa que lhe vinha em mente. Eles passaram boa parte da manhã contando histórias e se beijando. Harry contou sobre a vez que Ron, sem querer, colou a mão na bunda de Hermione com um feitiço e precisaram ser levados para o St. Mungus e Draco passou alguns minutos rindo. Contou sobre o dia que Al nasceu, como Harry estava tão nervoso que Ginny precisara bater nele com o fundo de uma panela para que ele se acalmasse. Draco não contou tantas histórias, mas ouviu as de Harry com muita atenção. Mas ele parecia muito mais empolgado quando Harry o beijava do que quando contava suas histórias.

Harry levantou para fazer o café da manhã e, quando voltou para o quarto, Draco não estava na cama. Havia manchas de sangue nos lençóis e Harry sentiu seu corpo gelar ao chamar o nome de Draco.

Encontrou Draco no banheiro, um cotovelo apoiado na pia, as pernas tortas na cadeira, enquanto limpava vigorosamente o sangue que escorria de seu nariz. Precisou lembrar-se de que prometera não levar Draco de volta para o hospital.

Ajudou Draco a sentar de volta na poltrona, e ajudou a estancar o sangue. Não disse nada enquanto trabalhava, com medo de acabar chorando.

- Não estou sentindo nada da cintura pra baixo. – Draco sussurrou, quando o sangue finalmente parou de escorrer.

- Certo. – Foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu responder.

* * *

Passaram o resto da manhã no quarto, tomaram café da manhã e conversaram. E mesmo sem apetite, Draco comeu duas torradas e tomou seu chá até o fim.

No almoço, Harry o aparatou no jardim da Antiga Mansão Malfoy, que agora era propriedade do Ministério, e Draco precisou de alguns segundos para se recompor. Achara que morreria sem nunca mais pisar naquele jardim. Comeram sanduíches e torta de abóbora, e Harry, mais uma vez, levou-o para voar, mas dessa vez nas costas de um Hipogrifo. Exploraram os jardins e Draco contou pequenas histórias de sua infância, que Hary não parava de dizer que era a mais mimada que ele já ouvira falar. Durante o vôo, Draco sentiu sangue em seu pescoço de novo, mas não disse nada a Harry. Continuou abraçado a ele e só desceram quando Draco disse que estava com sede.

Harry chorou silenciosamente enquanto limpava o sangue de Draco, mas não disse nada. Draco sabia no que Harry estava pensando, mas também ficou calado.

Quando estava anoitecendo, Harry levou Draco para dentro da Mansão. Empurrava sua poltrona pelos corredores e Draco explicava sobre cada um dos quadros dos membros falecidos de sua família.

Chegaram ao corredor com o quadro de Lucius Malfoy e Draco sabia que Harry estava se controlando para não fazer careta, mas não teve voz para dizer alguma coisa. Seus olhos estavam embaçados de lágrimas ao ver a imagem do pai lhe dar um sorriso. Podia ver Harry arregalando os olhos, como se tivesse visto a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

Harry sentou numa cadeira longe de Draco e o quadro e Draco conversou com a imagem de seu pai por um momento. Não era a mesma coisa que o próprio Lucius, mas era como se a imagem de Lucius morrendo desaparecesse de sua mente por um momento e fosse substituída pela imagem daquele Lucius.

Voltaram para casa em silêncio e jantaram na cama, uma comida que Draco tinha certeza ter sido preparada pelas mãos hábeis da Senhora Weasley.

Passaram o resto da noite deitados juntos, a cabeça de Harry apoiada no peito de Draco, como se contasse as batidas. E Draco precisou controlar a vontade de chorar também. Conversaram um pouco e trocaram alguns segredos antes de Draco pegar no sono. Sua cabeça doía muito e ele adormeceu porque a dor era muito forte para se agüentar acordado.

* * *

Harry acordou com Draco o chamando. Fez menção de acender as luzes, mas sentiu Draco segurar sua mão.

- Não acenda a luz. – Draco disse, sua voz tão baixa e rouca que mal passava de um sussurro. – Minha cabeça está me matando.

- Quer um remédio? – Harry perguntou, esticando-se para alcançar a mesa de cabeceira.

- Não. Quero que você fique deitado e relaxe um pouco. Deite. – Draco pediu. – Vamos, Potter, eu não tenho o dia todo...

Harry encostou de volta em Draco, a mão por cima do peito dele, para poder sentir o coração fraco bater.

- Quero um favor. – Draco disse, num tom que parecia uma ordem.

- O que você quer? – Harry perguntou, o rosto enfiado no cabelo de Draco.

- Eu quero que você pare com essa estupidez de achar que vai morrer quando eu morrer. – Draco sussurrou sério, mas, para Harry, soou como se ele implorasse.

Harry ficou calado.

- Eu quero que você me prometa que não vai virar uma daquelas viúvas estranhas e cheias de gatos. – Draco continuou e Harry entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Chorou baixinho, o rosto ainda enfiado no cabelo de Draco, e silenciosamente ouviu o que Draco tinha para dizer. – Quero que você continue com seus jogos e se conforme que seu time nunca vai ganhar a copa. Quero que tome conta de Scorpius e não deixe ele se engraçar com as Grifinórias. Isso não faz bem para o nosso nome. Quero que você jogue fora as minhas coisas depois que passar o seu luto e quero que você não deixe aquele elfo queimar suas camisas boas.

Harry mal conseguia respirar agora. Apertava Draco contra si como uma criança aperta seu brinquedo favorito.

- E, Harry, eu quero que você case de novo. Não precisa ser alguém lindo como eu, porque isso você nunca vai encontrar, e então nunca mais vai casar. Encontre uma pessoa legal que entenda seus gostos em roupas e música, e que não te trate como um ídolo. – Draco respirou fundo, fazendo muito esforço para manter o oxigênio circulando dentro de seu corpo. – Não feche a porta para seus amigos patéticos e coma menos batata frita. Se apaixone de novo. Seja o idiota que você é em relação ao amor. Promete?

Hary não conseguia falar.

- Me promete, Potter!

- Eu prometo. Prometo. – Ele sussurrou, beijando Draco no rosto, na boca. Agora sem se importar mais em esconder as lágrimas. – Não morra. Não morra, por favor.

- Estou fazendo o possível. – Draco sorriu. – Mas acho que se você continuar me apertando assim, meus olhos vão sair das órbitas.

Harry sorriu, mas não largou Draco. Abraçou-o e colocou uma perna entre as dele.

Ficaram quietos por um tempo. Observavam o amanhecer em silêncio. Sua respiração cada vez mais lenta e fraca. Harry abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa sobre as cores do céu e notou que Draco havia fechado os olhos.

- Não morra. – ele sussurrou no ouvido de Draco, mas já era tarde. Draco não estava mais respirando.

_Esse amor, hoje vai pra nunca mais voltar,  
Como faz o velho pescador quando sabe que é a vez do mar..._

**Fim**

* * *

N/A: Antes que todo mundo comece a jogar pedras em mim, o desafio exigia que ele morresse. E também porque eu gosto de matar.


End file.
